Collingwood Blackhawks
Collingwood, Ontario | league = Ontario Junior Hockey League | division = | founded = 1988 (Current Franchise) | arena = Eddie Bush Memorial Arena | colors = Red, Black, and White | owner = | coach = Myles McCauley | GM = Darrell Mussell | media = | affiliates = Owen Sound Attack (OHL) Stayner Siskins (GMOHL) | dates1 = 19xx-1955 | name1 = Collingwood Greenshirts | dates2 = 1955-19xx | name2 = Collingwood Cobras | dates3 = 19xx-1969 | name3 = Collingwood Legionnaires | dates4 = 1969-1977 | name4 = Collingwood Blues | dates5 = 1977-1979 | name5 = Collingwood Glassmen | dates6 = 1979-1987 | name6 = Collingwood Shipbuilders | dates7 = 1988-2010 | name7 = Collingwood Blues | dates8 = 2010-Present | name8 = Collingwood Blackhawks }} The Collingwood Blackhawks are a Junior "A" ice hockey team from Collingwood, Ontario, Canada. They are a part of the Ontario Junior A Hockey League. History Collingwood junior hockey excellence can be traced back as far as 1950 where the town's Junior "C" team won four straight Clarence Schmalz Cups as All-Ontario Junior "C" Champions. Although the exact origin of the Blues is not currently known, they dabbled mainly in Junior B and Junior C from 1969 until 1993. They won the Central Junior B Hockey League playoff championship in 1970 and 1971. In 1972, after transferring to the Mid-Ontario Junior B League, they won their league title. They won that title again in 1975-76 and advanced through the Ontario playdowns all the way to the Sutherland Cup provincial final against the St. Marys Lincolns of the Western Junior B Hockey League. St. Marys won the series 4-3, handing Collingwood their only home defeat of the season, in game 7 of the finals. The Blues played in the Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League in 1976-77 and finished third out of four teams. In 1977, the Collingwood Blues informed the SOJHL that they were no longer interested in Junior A hockey and left the league to join the local Junior C loop. The folding of the Blues allowed for the folding of the SOJHL. The next season the team was called the Glassmen and compete at the Junior C level. In 1979, the team changed their name to the Shipbuilders and jumped to the Major Intermediate A Hockey League. The Shipbuilder were 1982-83 Major Int. "A" Champions and second place in the province to a team from Timmins, Ontario. In 1983, the league was promoted to Senior "A". The team left the league in 1987 and went on hiatus. In their final Senior season they dropped down to the Georgian Bay Senior A Hockey League. They finished second in the regular season behind the Durham Huskies, but they won the league playoffs and the OHA Senior "A" title 4-games-to-2 against the Dunnville Mudcats of the Southern Ontario league. In 1988, the Blues voted back into the Central Junior B Hockey League. In 1993, the league was promoted to Junior A status and the Blues remain a member of that league today. In 2010, the Blues changed their name to the Blackhawks. Season-by-season results Sutherland Cup Appearances :1976: St. Marys Lincolns defeated Collingwood Blues 4-games-to-3 Notable alumni * Aaron Downey * Kevin Colley * Curtis Sanford * Kerry Fraser * Matt Beleskey External links *Blues Website *Aaron Downey's profile at www.legendsofhockey.net Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams